Top Secret
by CyaSunn
Summary: Grissom hütet seit Jahren ein dunkles Geheimnis, was Sara in große Gefahr bringt. Ein Versuch, zu erklären, warum Grissom Grissom ist und sich so verhält, wie er sich verhält. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Author: Sunny  
Series: CSI LV  
Rating: M  
Genre: Drama, Romance, Teile von Mystery  
Pairing: GSR

Summary: Grissom hütet seit Jahren ein dunkles Geheimnis, was Sara in große Gefahr bringt. Ein Versuch, zu erklären, warum Grissom Grissom ist und sich so verhält, wie er sich verhält.

Disclaimer: Die CSI-Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern CBS, J. Bruckheimer und Anthony E. Zuiker und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Allein der Plot und der Charakter 'Scarlett' sind mein.

WICHTIG! Spielt vor dem Finale in der 6. Staffel - also da, wo die beiden noch nicht zusammen sind.

A/N: _Die teilweise überarbeitete und mittlerweile von mir fast beendete FF 'Top Secret'. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;-)_

**Top Secret**

Chapter 1

"Also war es wirklich John?" Die Stimme der braunhaarigen Frau zitterte.  
Grissom nickte. "Ja.", bekräftigte er.  
Tammy seufzte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er dazu fähig ist."  
"Das denken wir von den meisten Menschen nicht.", erwiderte Grissom.  
"Ich habe Angst, Mr. Grissom.", gestand sie. Grissom nahm ihre Hand.  
"Es ist vorbei. Seien sie froh darüber. Für manche ist es nie vorbei.", sagte er leise und verließ den Verhörraum.

Grissom ging zurück in sein Büro und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch in den Stuhl. Er sah sich um. Das in blaues Licht getauchtes Zimmer wirkte wie immer entspannend auf ihn. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er es so eingerichtet. Er brauchte einen Ort, an den er sich zurückziehen konnte. Das hier war sein Ort. Nur seiner. Er bildete sich ein, niemand könne ihm hier etwas anhaben.  
Grissom seufzte. Er sollte sich an die Berichte machen, die er mal wieder liegengelassen hatte. Heute war ein anstrengender und Gefühle aufwirbelnder Tag gewesen. Und um Gefühle zu verdrängen, gab es schließlich nichts Besseres als Arbeit.

Drei Stunden und sechs Berichte später stand Grissom auf und merkte mal wieder, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Alles tat ihm weh. Er brauchte dringend etwas Bewegung.  
Da er gleichzeitig auch Hunger hatte, beschloss er, nach draußen zu gehen, einen kleinen Spatziergang zu machen und etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Als Grissom wiederkam, suchte er Sara. Er hatte ihr etwas zu essen mitgebracht. Seine Art, ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihm Leid tat, sie heute so partout ignoriert zu haben.  
Im Eingangsbereich fand er sie dann auch endlich.  
"Sara!", rief er nach ihr, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und mit einer rothaarigen Frau sprach. Auf seinen Ruf hin verschwand diese und Sara drehte sich um. "Grissom. Was gibt's?"  
"Ich hab dir Essen mitgebracht.", meinte Grissom und drückte ihr eine der zwei Tüte in die Hand.  
"Danke.", sagte Sara überrascht. Sie wusste nicht ganz, was sie davon halten sollte.  
"Hör zu, Sara, vielleicht sollten wir-" "Grissom, kannst du mal kommen?"  
Grissom entschuldigte sich schweren Herzens bei Sara und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf gekommen war. Es war Catherine. Sie fragte ihn erst nach seiner Meinung zu einem ihrer Tatortfotos und dann nahm sie ihm den Rest seines Frühstücks ab.  
"Das ist lieb von dir, Gil, dass du an mich gedacht hast.", sagte sie breit grinsend und verließ mitsamt seiner Essenstüte den Raum.  
Grissom seufze und ging in zurück zu seiner Arbeit.

Auf dem Schreibtisch erwartete Grissom eine unangenehme Überraschung. Es war ein Brief, doch allein die Farbe des Umschlags sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur ein ganz normaler, harmloser Brief war. Er war blutrot.  
Grissom wusste, was das bedeutete. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass er sich irrte. Besonders groß war die Möglichkeit jedoch nicht. Sie war eher verschwindend gering.  
Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach seinen Handschuhen. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag und zog das goldgelbe Papier heraus. Kein Zweifel. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Auf dem Zettel standen nur zwei Worte: _Sara Sidle_.  
Grissom starrte auf diese beiden Worte als sei er in Trance. Nach einer Weile erwachte er halbwegs aus diesem Zustand und griff langsam nach dem Tonband. Er drückte den Play-Button und lauschte.

"Essen mitbringen, wie süß. Sara Sidle ist aber schon eine exquisite Wahl, findest du nicht? Was denkst du, würde sie dich immer noch wollen, wenn sie dein Geheimnis wüsste? Unser Geheimnis? Würde sie dich immer noch lieben?"  
Grissom musste zwinkern. Das erste Mal hatte sie von Liebe gesprochen. Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Anscheinend hielt sie von Sara mehr als von den anderen Frauen.

Grissom hörte Schritte, drückte schnell auf die Pause-Taste und ließ das Tonband unter einem Stapel Akten verschwinden.

"Griss, kannst du mal kommen? Ich glaube, wir haben etwas Wichtiges gefunden."  
Grissom erkannte Warricks Stimme und dankte Gott, dass es nicht Catherine war. Sie hätte sicherlich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und versucht, ihn auszuquetschen.  
"Ich bin sofort da.", sagte er ohne sich zu Warrick umzudrehen und wartete darauf, dass dieser wieder ging.  
Als er hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde, streifte er sich die Handschuhe wieder ab und folgte dem Afroamerikaner.

Grissom sah Sara die ganze Schicht über nicht mehr. Erst als alle anderen bereits nach Hause gegangen waren, traf er sie auf seinem Rundgang im Pausenraum an. Sie hatte bereits ihre Jacke an und war auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
"Was machst du denn noch hier?", fragte sie überrascht, ein wenig überrascht, ihn jetzt noch im Labor anzutreffen. Selbst für ihn war es schon spät. "Ich dachte, du wärst längst zuhause."  
"Bin ich doch.", erwiderte Grissom lächelnd.  
"Du kannst nicht im Ernst meinen, das hier wäre dein Zuhause?!"

"Warum nicht?", fragte er und verschwieg ihr, dass sein Zuhause überall dort war, wo sie gerade war.  
"Weil... das ist doch bloß die Arbeit!"

_Und das aus dem Mund von Sara Sidle_, dachte Grissom amüsiert.  
Er zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Sara schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Grissom.  
"Ich geh dann jetzt auch mal. Bis heute Nacht.", verabschiedete sie sich und ging an ihm vorbei.  
"Sara?"  
"Ja?", fragte Sara und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm zurück.  
"Pass auf dich auf." "Wieso?" "Pass einfach auf dich auf."  
"Okay.", erwiderte Sara leicht verwirrt. "Gute Nacht, Grissom."  
"Nacht, Sara.", sagte Grissom leise und blickte ihr besorgt nach, wie sie durch die Eingangstür hinaus in die langsam verschwindende Nacht ging.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Da bin ich wieder :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Grissom saß am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Es war mittlerweile bereits hell und er sollte längst schlafen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er machte sich Sorgen um Sara. Irgendetwas würde passieren, das hatte er im Gefühl.  
Er sagte sich, dass Gefühle nicht sicher waren; dass Sara auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Aber egal, was er auch versuchte, es funktionierte nicht.  
Um 12 gab Grissom auf und ging zu seinem Auto. Er musste einfach sehen, dass bei Sara alles in Ordnung war.

* * *

Vor Saras Wohnung beschlich ihn ein noch seltsameres Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Außerdem fragte er sich ständig, wie er ihr seine Anwesenheit erklären sollte, was er sagen sollte, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Doch all diese Probleme waren vergessen, als er eine Gestalt auf den Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung liegen sah. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte er Sara. Er hockte sich neben sie.

„Sara? Sara!" Keine Reaktion. Verdammt. Hoffentlich war sie nur bewusstlos.

Grissom prüfte ihren Puls – Gott sei Dank, er war noch vorhanden. Mit der einen Hand hielt er ihre, mit der anderen suchte er ihre Taschen nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel ab.

Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, war ihm bereits der Schweiß ausgebrochen. Er ging zur Tür und schloss sie auf, was ihm mit den zitternden Händen schwer fiel, und eilte dann zurück zu Sara, um sie hineinzutragen.

* * *

Drinnen legte er sie auf ihrem Bett ab. Da sie nur eine 1-Zimmer-Wohnung hatte und deswegen sowohl das Sofa als auch das Bett gleich weit entfernt gewesen waren, hatte er sich kurzerhand für das Bequemere entschieden.

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. _Bitte wach auf_, war sein einziger Gedanke. Er wollte einen Arzt rufen. Musste eigentlich. Aber er konnte nicht. Sie würde es zu Ende bringen wollen. Und beim zweiten Mal würde Sara das sicher nicht überleben.

_Wach auf, Sara. Wach bitte auf. Wach einfach auf._

Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er auf Saras Atem lauschte, aber als es plötzlich so verdammt still wurde, überkam ihn die grauenvolle Gewissheit, dass er der Einzige in diesem Raum war, der noch atmete.

_Oh Gott, nein. Nein, bitte. Ich halt das nicht aus. Ich brauche sie. Bitte nicht. Oh Gott nein, nein…_

Grissom war klar, dass er etwas tun musste. Einen Krankenwagen rufen. Aber nein, er durfte nicht. Er musste ihr selbst helfen. Sein letzter Erste-Hilfe-Kurs war eine Weile her. Erst jetzt wusste er, warum Ecklie ständig darauf bestand, dass er diesen Kurs wiederholte. Warum hatte er bloß nie auf ihn gehört?

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er machen musste. Sie wieder beleben. Wie ging das noch gleich? Zuerst auf den Rücken legen. Grissom sah Sara an. So lag sie schon.

Dann musste er sie beatmen. Und irgendwo draufdrücken. Oh Gott. Wo zur Hölle war das noch gleich gewesen?

Aber als er anfing, sie durch den Mund zu beatmen, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er wusste einfach instinktiv, was er tun musste und wie. Trotzdem war es, als würde sein Körper das tun und sein Geist wäre mit etwas völlig anderem beschäftigt.

Als er hörte, wie Sara wieder zu atmen begann, ließ er sich erschöpft neben sie sinken. Er war eine Weile wie weggetreten, in einer anderen Welt. Deswegen hörte er auch das Telefon erst beim sechsten Klingeln. Abwesend nahm er den Hörer ab.

"Grissom." „Gil, ich dachte mir schon, dass du relativ schnell da sein wirst. Es tut mir fast Leid um die Kleine. Sie war wirklich hübsch; ein Jammer, dass ich sie beiseite schaffen musste."

Grissoms Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Wie konnte sie es wagen, Sara wehzutun. Versuchen, sie umzubringen. Es fast schaffen!

Aber wenigstens ging sie davon aus, dass Sara bereits tot war. Das hieße, sie war vorerst außer Gefahr – außer er würde sich verraten.

"Das hat sie nicht verdient. Warum tust du das? Sag es mir, Scarlett!"

Er hörte ihr Lachen, hoch und schrill und er verstand nicht, wie er es jemals hatte lieben können.

"Du weißt genau, warum ich das tue. Du kannst es jederzeit beenden, das weißt du. Du verdienst gut und ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll. Eine Ehe könntest du dir locker leisten."

Grissom wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, sie zu heiraten.

"Niemals.", sagte er.

Er wusste genau, dass es Sara nicht retten würde. Dann hätte er es schon längst getan. Aber Scarlett schreckte vor nichts zurück – und sie würde alles und jeden aus dem Weg räumen, der sie in irgendeiner Weise behinderte. Wirklich jeden.

„Überleg es dir gut, Gil. Es wird die Zeit kommen, da bereust du diese Worte."

_Klick. _Sie hatte aufgelegt. Grissom legte langsam das Telefon beiseite. Er sah zu Sara. Sie atmete jetzt wieder gleichmäßig und einigermaßen ruhig; nur das sie zusammenzuckte, als er sie zudeckte, irritierte ihn.

**TBC...**

* * *

Man darf auch reviewen :)


End file.
